Brothers
by PopIdolCandy
Summary: Sesshomaru shows up and passes out. Inuyasha's getting protective and worried. A strange girl shows up. Who is she? Will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally get along as true family?
1. Hey Brother

It was a normal day. Well, as normal as it could be for demons and half-breeds. Ah-Un rested in the shade, eating grass and keeping close watch over Rin, who had Jaken out of breath after a game of tag. "I told you you couldn't catch me master Jaken!" Rin exclaimed merrily, skipping around him in victory. As for Sesshomaru, he was sitting in the trees above Ah-Un, off in his own little world. At time he would watch Rin happily play and run around, while occasionally sniffing the air for the slightest scent of a demon.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo had just arrived in another village. But as soon as they walked through the fields, Inuyasha scowled. Miroku noticed his expression and asked, "What's the problem, Inuyasha? You're lagging behind." Everyone stopped and turned to Inuyasha. He simply replied, "Sesshomaru".

Sango's P.O.V.

I walked alongside Miroku, who was carrying Shippo on his shoulder, while Kilala trotted beside me. I heard footsteps and turned around. Soon, everyone else did too. And out of the darkened forest, came Sesshomaru. Sword drawn, bloody, bruised, and weak. But he stood strong. But all of a sudden, his eyelids drooped a little, and he fell to the ground. Inuyasha ran over to him and placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. "He's alive, just unconscious" he said, sounding relieved. 'I know you care about your brother, and I know he cares about you' I thought. Kilala volunteered to carry Sesshomaru on her back. We then made our way to the village. Maybe Kaede can help him. No, I know she can help.


	2. Past and Present

No P.O.V.

Kaede and Kagome went out to pick herbs, Miroku was being his perverted, lecherous, self, Sango was slapping him for every wrong move, Shippo was chasing Kilala, and Inuyasha was keeping a strangely protective watch over Sesshomaru.

Shippo P.O.V.

After while of playing with Kilala, I got tired and went inside the hut. When I got in, I saw Inuyasha sitting next to Sesshomaru. It felt strange to be helping the enemy, but I could tell Inuyasha was worried. Maybe he actually looks up to Sesshomaru as a big brother. "Inuyasha?" I started to ask. "Yeah?" he questioned. "Are you worried?" I asked him. "Nope. I shouldn't have any reason to be worried about the weak demons that come around here" He responded. "I meant, are you worried about Sesshomaru?" I explained. He looked over to his half unconscious/half asleep older brother. His eyes flashed with worry for a second. "I'll be honest. Yeah, I am worried about him." I was a little shocked at what Inuyasha said. Then he did something I never thought he would do. He told me something he probably knew I would understand, being a kid with lost family and all. "When I was little, Sesshomaru was around me a lot. He would play with me. Until his mother showed up and took him away." It was a sad story so far, but I sat and kept listening. "When I asked her if they were coming back, she stared at me with cold, golden eyes and said no. I never saw Sesshomaru again. Not until now." Inuyasha's story ended there. For a moment, there was an awkward silence. "I understand you a little better now Inuyasha." I truthfully stated. "You looked up to him didn't you?" I asked. His eyes glimmered with sadness. "I still do." He confessed. I looked up at him and said, "Your secret's safe with me, you know that right?" He looked back at me and responded, "Yeah. I know. That's why I'm trusting you with it." Then he actually, really, truly smiled! So I smiled back.

Kagome P.O.V.

I looked up at the sky. It was getting late. Kaede and I headed inside. When we walked in, I saw the sweetest, cutest thing! Inuyasha was laying on the floor, sleeping, with Shippo curled up, asleep, in his hair! 'Aww. That is just too cute! It's plain adorable!' I thought. Kaede simply chuckled and laid down and fell asleep. I checked on Sesshomaru, and fell asleep peacefully.


	3. Lost and Found

No P.O.V.

Everyone was up and running. But Inuyasha, even though he and Shippo were the first to fall out last night, looked like he didn't sleep at all. Kilala, being a very intelligent bakeneko, jumped onto his shoulder and licked his face with her surprisingly cold tongue. Inuyasha perked up immediately. "Huh!? Oh. thanks Kilala." He said feeling his system jump-start.

Miroku P.O.V.

I took my early morning walk to wake myself up. When I got back to the hut, Sesshomaru was starting to stir. I quickly called the others in, Inuyasha being the first to respond. He made everyone, including me back up. "He might wake up swinging" He warned. But instead, Sesshomaru opened his eyes with a pained expression on his face. He was shaking uncontrollably. Kagome was the first to know what was going on. "He's having a seizure!" She yelled. Inuyasha seemed to have frozen in shock. He stood there until he heard Kagome say "seizure". He had read up on the "malfunctions" the human body could make. He and Kagome knew exactly what to do. Inuyasha turned Sesshomaru on his side and Kagome loosened the collar of his kimono. Then it was all over. It happened so fast.

~3 hours later~

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I woke up feeling like I had gotten electrocuted. 'Where the hell am I?' I thought. I stumbled to the straw curtain covering the exit. When I stepped out, all eyes darted to me and stayed there. I knew these people. I glared at Inuyasha and walked off towards the forest. "You dumbass, that's where you came out looking mangled up in the first place" He called after me. 'Damn you Inuyasha. I can handle myself' I thought, feeling quite peeved by my younger half-breed brother. "I don't recall, therefore, I have no reason to care" I responded. But as I took another step, I had a flashback, and froze.

-Flash Back-

I heard a feminine voice keep calling out to me, frantic, but not fearful. "Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" I wanted to run for some reason, but I couldn't move or speak. It was like I was being held by invisible chains. Then it went black. I was standing in a field of flowers, and a girl who, strangely enough, looked like someone so vaguely familiar...my mother! I wanted to speak, but once again, I was silent and still. But I heard her sing something so familiar that I had heard when I was very young. When I used to play with Inuyasha. "Wherever you go I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I'll never let go. Take my hand, as we fly to the Heavens and back. I'll stand my ground, and I'll hold you close to my heart. When I'm gone, please remember me. When I'm gone, who says that I'll be dead? You'll search for me, won't you?" I felt my heart melt at the song the girl sang.

-End Of Flash Back-

Still Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I found myself standing still and wide eyed. I blinked and immediately felt six pairs of eyes on me. I was about to turn my head, until a demon came flying toward me at hyper speed. I started to draw my sword to strike it down. But as I pulled Tokijin out of it's sheath, the demon was sliced in half. Then another demon, about twelve feet high appeared. I reached for Tokijin, the demon was injured by a flurry of flower petals. In the flurry was a figure. A female. She looked up at the demon and chuckled. "I thought you could do better than this." The strange girl stated. "PETAL RUSH!" She shouted. As she uttered those words, she threw her hands over her head, causing flower petals to surround the demon and destroy it. "ANOTHER FAILED ATTEMPT NARAKU! JUST LIKE ALWAYS! NOW COME OUT AND FIGHT ME YA COWARD!" She yelled, sounding quite infuriated. Her eyes flickered white for a split second. She calmed herself and turned. Her eyes floated over those behind me. When I saw her face and she saw mine, our eyes widened. "S-Sesshomaru?" She whispered. Her face was familiar. 'She's the girl from my vision!' I thought. She spoke. "When I'm gone, please remember me. When I'm gone, who says I'll be dead?" I went into complete shock as Inuyasha and I spoke in unison. "You'll search for me, won't you?"

Sango P.O.V.

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On? HOW THE FUCK DO THEY KNOW THIS GIRL THAT JUST POPPED IN AND DESTROYED TWO DEMONS? Wait, she has a grudge against Naraku? What'd he do to this girl? I was snapped out of my thoughts as Myoga hopped past me and onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Master Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, this is Mistress Rei. Your sister." Myoga said. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had the exact same reaction. "WHAT!? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T WE KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" They exclaimed. Which was kind of strange, considering that Sesshomaru never feels anything. Never. They were about to gang up on Myoga, until Rei smacked them both in the backs of their heads. Inuyasha grumbled and walked off, rubbing his head. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was a little more aggressive. He swung his poison claw at her, but she caught his wrist mid-swing. "I may be your little sister, but I can kick your ass anytime." Rei said coldly, twisting Sesshomaru's arm behind his back and slamming him to the ground. Then Shippo said, "Damn." "SHIPPO! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Kagome said, actually _slapping_ him on the back of his head. "Sorry Kagome!" Shippo apologized immediately.

Inuyasha P.O.V.

"What the hell Myoga!" I yelled, really pissed off. "I have a sister and you didn't say a word about it!?" I was really angry at that damned flea right then. "You're starting to rant little brother". Sesshomaru said stepping in. 'Shut the fuck up man!' I thought, glaring at at my elder demon brother. I decided to piss him off a little bit. "Says you. You're the oldest, and you got your ass kicked by a little girl!" I said laughing. I could feel him glaring at me, but I didn't care. I knew I struck a nerve, and I was having the time of my life knowing he was a little embarrassed. "I'm not a little girl Inuyasha. I'm Sesshomaru's younger sister, but _your_ twin sister." Rei said stepping in. I stopped laughing at the word 'twin'. She smirked. "Oh, and both of you need to come outside with me. I have to show you something." She walked outside, Sesshomaru and I following. When we got out, she _transformed_. Into a little cat. "I hate cats." I said, my eyebrow slightly twitching. "A cat" Sesshomaru said. "No offense Kilala." I said. "Dumbasses. I'm a cheetah half breed, but I can transform into a cheetah whenever I feel like it." Rei calmly spoke. I stood there trying to process this whole thing at once, while Sesshomaru raised an invisible eyebrow. 'He's acting like he didn't hear himself get called a dumbass.' My train of thought was broken as I saw Rei get bigger. "You're as big as Kilala!" I said getting a little excited. Kilala mewed in agreement. 'I'll be honest, that's adorable' I thought as Rei got small again and jumped on top of my head. Then she jumped on top of Sesshomaru's head and stayed there. Rei seemed to have fallen asleep after a few seconds. I watched as Sesshomaru, the demon who feels nothing, carefully pick up Rei off of his head and hold her in his arms. His stone cold face softened a little bit, and he went inside the hut and gently put her down. He even took off his fluff and let his little sister curl up in it. But he walked back out with his usual cold expression. He headed towards the forest. "Where you going?" I asked, feeling curious. "Rin and Jaken can't handle themselves for this long." He calmly stated, walking away.

Sesshomaru P.O.V.

I have a sister. Why do I feel so attached to her? Questions were bouncing around in my head. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings and walked into a tree. "Dammit. That hurt." I froze, at my own words. "It actually _hurt_." I was shocked at how sore I got. I felt the top of my head for any bumps. 'What. The. Living. Hell.' I had dog ears on the top of my head. "Oh shit! I'm a half-breed!" I yelled out loud. How were people going to react? More importantly, how are my brother and sister going to react? "Dammit!" I yelled feeling more frantic by the minute.


	4. There's a First Time for Everything

No P.O.V.

Sesshomaru ran through the forest, every now and then stubbing his toe on a rock. He stopped at the edge of the forest, hoping to hide, along with his new ears from everyone. Not gonna happen with Inuyasha's nose. "What're ya tryin to do? Ambush us or hide?" Inuyasha said, feeling peeved. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and exhaled and stepped out of the forest. "Why are covering your head? Did you get hit in the head with a rock or somethin'?" Inuyasha asked, confused and slightly concerned. He slowly uncovered his ears and braced for impact. "Huh. that old flea was right." Inuyasha said, now bored. Sesshomaru kept his head down, hair covering his face. Then Shippo gave him a motivational speech with just six words. "Take it like a man Sesshomaru." he said. The sun's rays finally broke through the clouds in the sky, showing every part of Sesshomaru's face, except for his eyes. And clear as day, he was blushing. He looked up, and did the one thing no human, demon, or half-breed thought he would do. He smiled. For the very first time in his life. Then of course, Shippo had to say one more thing. "DOG PILE ON SESSHOMARU!" Shippo yelled, making everyone jump on top of Sesshomaru. They looked at him...and he laughed and smiled. Soon, the whole group was smiling and laughing their heads off.


	5. Dareka tasukete!

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! Please don't kill me! There was a crisis! Then I got sidetracked...but I didn't forget about any of you! PROMISE! *hides from everyone in a safe-house* Anyway, after this, I WILL upload a chapter, I SWEAR IT! But I need help! I'm looking for an editor and secretary! You all know what an editor is and does, but a secretary is someone who can PM me the current things! Stuff awesome people like you all want to read, ya know, keep me in the loop! If you're interested and not mad at me, PM me!

Jaa ne, minna!


	6. A Walk In The Forest

Shippo's P.O.V

After yesterday, everything started to settle down again. But, Inuyasha being Iunyasha, had to poke fun at Sesshomaru. But the way Sesshomaru reacted surprised me! He growled and shook his head like a dog! It took a while for everyone to stop laughing, but I took the longest. I'm pretty sure everyone's always been used to Sesshomaru being cold, tough, and mean. And this time, Inuyasha's being nice to him and is probably the only thing keeping him here. We left not to long ago to go get Rin and Jaken, and Rei came along too! She's really funny and tells great stories! "Are you attempting to fight me, little brother?". Uh oh...here we go again! Thank the gods Rei's here!

No P.O.V

When Sesshomaru uttered those words, everybody slowed their pace and fell back to make sure they didn't get caught in the crossfire. "If you two start fighting, I'm ripping off those ears", Rei said in a scarily kind voice. "Should I be intimidated?" Sesshomaru asked, holding back a smirk. Rei didn't respond. She simply looked at him and smiled a smile that only certain people could recognize. And when he remembered what that meant, he shut right up. As did Inuyasha. "Wise decision", Rei said. We spent the rest of the time walking through the forest in silence. Then Rin ran up. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're back!" She hugged his leg for a second, then looked up. Uh oh. She got a sparkle in her eyes, one that the others always saw in Kagome's eyes. "Look what I can do!" Rin shouted happily. She walked over to a tree, closed her eyes, and pressed her hands flat against the trunk. "Live" She said softly, and the tree glowed, and was then engulfed in light. When the light was gone, the tree had taken a human form. Everyone except for Sesshomaru stared in awe. Why not Sesshomaru? Because while he WAS staring, he had pure TERROR in his eyes. Why? Because someone had used that power against him, and he was ambushed and captured. He escaped unharmed, of course, but that was the only thing that had ever even come CLOSE to being his demise. "Sesshomaru stopped breathing!" Kagome yelled in panic. Everyone turned to look at him, and saw nothing but a terror-stricken, pale-faced half demon.

Sango's P.O.V

I stared in awe at what Rin could do. I didn't even think powers like that existed! Then I heard Kagome yell that Sesshomaru had stopped breathing. I turned around to see him, pale-faced and terrified. Well Sesshomaru, looks like you've got some explaining to do. And the looks everyone was giving him said just that.


	7. The Reappearance Act

I want to say this now, Thank you to those who stuck with the story while I was gone! (Which is probably not many) I will continue updating this story randomly! So don't be startle if I post a chapter one day and then come back a week later with a new one. Love ya'll enjoy! (Credits at the end of every chapter!)

P.S. Sesshomaru may be a half-blood now, but he's still probably a little OOC.

* * *

Sesshomaru P.O.V

This is bad. Very bad. I stood frozen in place as the humanized tree moved towards me. I wanted to claw it to bits, but I couldn't bear to break Rin's heart...damn it. "Are you well?" the tree asked me. That was it. That was IT! I felt myself stop breathing and when I glanced to the side, I noticed the ground flying up to meet me. Again, DAMN IT!

Inuyasha P.O.V

I watched the tree walk up to my older brother. He told me what happend last time he was faced with that type of power. Well, he's probably gonna claw it to hell. _'Or not...'_ I thought as I looked back to see him tip over like a petrified human. If only Naraku would fall down dead like that...

No P.O.V

While this entire ordeal went on, Rin stood there confused. She made the tree return to it's spot in the forest and root itself back. "My darling Rin" She heard, and turned around to see the people she had least expected to show up. They were supposed _dead_ after all. "Mommy? Daddy?" Rin questioned with a disbelieving tone. Everyone turned to look, even Sesshomaru, who had finally recovered from his little ordeal that _would_ be explained later. The were shocked to see the man and woman who claimed to be Rin's parents walk up to her and start glowing. Is it possible, that they're magicians!?

* * *

I would like to give special thanks to "The Anime Goddess 223"! She gave me the idea to make Rin's parents magicians! If you have any ideas, share them with me and I'll try and put them in the story! Even if I dont pick your idea, I will still credit you at the the end of the chapter!

 _ **Goodbye, my puppets~**_


End file.
